Heaven Can't Wait (Popular Fic #5)
by PopFicMaster
Summary: Heaven and Hell collide when Nicole Julian lingers between life and death.
1. PROLOGUE

Heaven Can't Wait These characters are not mine. They are property of the WB/Touchstone Pictures. However, this storyline and the dialogue contained within ARE of my own creation, and may not be used without my permission. **_Heaven Can't Wait_** is ©2001 JaCk/jack.andrew@att.net . All rights to my part in this creation are reserved. 

NOTES ON **_HEAVEN CAN'T WAIT _**: This is the sequel to _The Last Dance_. Please be completely up on ALL things **_Popular_** for this one, as it will bring back a few characters from Season One as well as characters from the first half of the 2000-2001 television season. 

The way this is set up is thus: In watching Popular, you might notice that there's a short beginning part and around 4-5 longer parts after the Kendall Payne song introduction that make up the show (between the commercials.) _Heaven Can't Wait_'s "short beginning part" will be called the prologue. Also, the acts may be longer than the normal 43-47 minute long length of the actual show. Despite this being in its loose script format, I prefer to call this legitimate fan fiction, esp. since it may never see the light of screentime. Thanks for the interest and please email me with any thoughts or criticism. 

**The order of my fic is thus: ** April's Fool, Cruel Intentions, The Truth is Out...There, _Coup _(the only "real" _Popular_ that effects my storytelling), The Last Dance, Heaven Can't Wait. Please start reading from the beginning. April's Fool appears just after _The News Of My Death Has Been Greatly Exaggerated_. 

**Guest Starring:** **Barry White as** **Satan** **and Ann Margaret asGod**. 

**HEAVEN CAN'T WAIT:** PROLOGUE 

SARA RUE (V.O.)   
Last time, on _Popular_.... 

EDITED CLIP: (Prologue and Act 1) NOVAK/LUNCHROOM 

CARMEN   
You are looking at the new..._owner_ of   
Kennedy High. 

HARRISON   
So what do you say? Will you be my Hillary? 

Nicole looks at Harrison... 

EDITED CLIP: (Act 2 & 3) BROOKE & SAM'S HOUSE 

BROOKE   
He can't go with her! 

SAM   
What is up with you and your obsession   
with everybody else's lives but your own? 

EDITED CLIP: (Act 3, 4, & 5) LIMO/PROM (NOVAK/AUDITORIUM) 

HARRISON   
This night is supposed to be fun, and I know   
I'm not going to let anything ruin it. 

BROOKE   
I just want to know when you're going to   
tell Harrison, that's all. 

SAM   
Tell Harrison what? 

SHOT of several students TOPPLING tables and DUCKING for cover, some falling where they were standing -- EDIT shots with main characters' faces in shock. 

EDITED CLIP: Jane holding the new baby... 

JANE (V.O.)   
Oh...this...this is the happiest day of   
our lives...Dad. 

...dissolving to SLO MO Harrison crying at Nicole's bedside and panicking as she flatlines.   


FADE IN 

EXT. GERALD E. KENMORE MEMORIAL CEMETARY - DAY 

The SKY above is clear blue, white puffy clouds drifting slowly...a very peaceful day in L.A. 

PAN OVER a large group of students and faculty from Kennedy High, all dressed in black, all quietly mourning. BOBBI GLASS stands in a black labcoat as she stares at the large, flower adorned CASKET about to be lowered into a grave, VERA KRUPPS, JEAN FORD, and COACH KRUPPS by her side. A bunch of buff, handsome military-outfitted men gather near them. LILY ESPOSITO stands by with JOSH FORD, SUGAR DADDY, CARMEN FERRARA, SAM McPHERSON, BROOKE McQUEEN (both she and Sam on their crutches), and a sobbing MARY CHERRY (looking exquisitely dressed in a fancy veil and cape)...EMORY DICK'S head is in a cage, his jaw wired in place as he stiffly moves to grab some dirt. FATHER GODFREY presides over the funeral -- he closes his prayer book and clears his throat... 

FATHER GODFREY   
Um, now it's time for the last song...as   
per request of the deceased. 

He hedges as he turns to a boombox resting quietly on a portable table behind him. He presses the button... 

...and the kids STARTLE as the box suddenly BLARES Duran Duran's "The Reflex" in the middle of the song. 

GODFREY motions for the casket to be lowered as the students and faculty stand in line to toss their flowers and dirt at the fancy casket as we ZOOM in on SAM.... 

SAM   
(mutters)   
Guess the world just lost a mighty big   
Duran Duran fan. 

CARMEN   
Hey -- even Duran Duran fans deserve respect,   
right?   
(pauses)   
That doesn't even surprise me, but...   
what's with the military men? 

SAM   
I don't think they're really military. I   
think they just dress like that. 

She raises her brow as a hint -- there is a short silence before the gang "gets it". 

SUGAR DADDY   
Yo, that's messed. 

BROOKE   
Well, strange or not, they're friends   
of the deceased, just like we are. 

LILY   
I was never really friends with -- 

CARMEN   
Still, they have as much right to be   
here as we do. 

The kids start to toss their handfuls of dirt on the casket. 

CARMEN   
I still can't believe this is happening. 

LILY   
I know...I know. And this is just one   
of four that're taking place..._today_. 

SUGAR DADDY   
Word. Man, I'll be lucky if I survive   
this one, let alone three more. 

BROOKE   
It's strange...how you never really know how   
much you'll miss someone until they're gone. 

SAM   
No matter how self-serving they are.   
(pauses, throws her dirt)   
It's so bogus sometimes...the way life works   
after someone's died. I...I went through this   
with my dad and I...I know that I never wanted   
to do this so soon after, whether it be for a   
friend or foe.   
(pauses)   
It's still not registering and...I don't know what   
I'm gonna do. 

Mary Cherry tosses her rose on the casket as it is now spattered with dirt -- she breaks down on Emory's shoulder, klunking her head against his cage. The group deviates from them and the rest of the mourners to talk. 

CARMEN   
We can get through it...we just need to stick   
together and be there for eachother. And we   
will, right? 

JOSH   
Right. Right now we need eachother. 

LILY   
More than ever. 

SUGAR DADDY   
Speaking of bein' here, where's my   
man Harrison? Shouldn't he be here too? 

The girls look at him and shake their heads. 

SUGAR DADDY (cont'd)   
(shrugs)   
What? 

SAM   
He couldn't bring himself to come. He's...   
he's in total breakdown mode and as soon   
as we're done here, I'd like to go check on   
him. 

BROOKE   
That's a great idea, Sammy. With all the   
things going on in his mind, he shouldn't be alone.   


EXT. KENNEDY HIGH - GROUNDS - SAME 

A very tired, very disheveled HARRISON JOHN stands by the remains of The Forever Tree, staring at its rings. In the background, Kennedy High's perimeter is still blocked off by police crime scene tape. 

Harrison reaches into his pocket and pulls out both matching horseshoes -- his and Nicole's -- and places them quietly on the origin of the tree's rings. He kneels next to the stump; his eyes are puffy and he looks like he's been crying -- _alot_. 

HARRISON   
Sorry, Miss Glass...I don't buy   
it.   
(pauses)   
I won't. I won't buy into your   
theory that nothing lasts forever. 

He pauses as he looks into the sky. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
I know you can here me...I know   
you can here me, wherever you are.   
(pauses)   
Please...tell me that I'm right. Tell   
me that there's hope for me, whatever it   
is, because...as it stands right now, I don't   
see it.   
(pauses)   
This is different than the last time,   
when it was _me_...when it was _me_   
in that bed and I was -- 

He can't bring himself to finish as he places his hands on the stump as he stares at the horseshoes. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
You gave me hope...and love...   
once before. I know...I'm probably   
being greedy, but I don't care. Just   
please, God...just this one time show   
me a miracle, show me your mercy...   
because if you do, I swear...I swear   
I won't ask for anything else ever again.   
I won't.   
(pauses)   
Are you there? Are you listening to me?   
Please...give me some sort of sign that   
you can hear me. Anything, I just need   
to know.... 

The sun passes over the tree stump, illuminating one of the cheap horsehoes -- the fake jewels sparkle. 

FOCUS on HARRISON'S EYES as the light from the horseshoe glimmers in his irises as he stares, tears streaming down his face. CUT TO the HORSESHOE as it glimmers, ZOOM in on the sparkle of the fake white jewel...a BRIGHT WHITE LIGHT PULSES as we DISSOLVE TO: 

EXT. BRIGHT WHITE PLACE - SAME 

The BRIGHT WHITE LIGHT PULSE dissipates...NICOLE JULIAN stands, dazed -- she looks stunningly beautiful in a plain white robe. A _long_ line of people stand behind her. A baritone voice snaps her out of her daze. 

VOICE   
I just need to know your name and   
birthdate, please. 

Nicole looks around, puzzled. 

NICOLE   
Excuse me? 

VOICE   
Name and birthdate, girlfriend -- I   
don't got all day. 

Nicole looks towards the voice. It comes from behind a white desk, but the large white chair is turned away, cigar smoke emanating from behind it. There are two boxes -- "IN" and "OUT", and the "IN" box is full of papers while the "OUT" box is empty. 

NICOLE   
Wait...where am I? Am I dead? 

The chair swings around. It's a large black man in a white suit, huffing his cigar. 

MAN   
You just need to give me your information   
so I can get you started on the grand tour.   
So unless I gotta get an interpreter, please state   
your _name_ and _birthdate_. 

NICOLE   
I...I.... 

MAN   
Good Lord child, looks like you're   
gonna be takin' up most of my time   
with your Teller impersonation.   
Maybe a little privacy will help. 

He snaps his fingers -- all of a sudden, everyone who was behind Nicole in line disappears without a trace, a white chair replacing them. She rubs her arms -- it's COLD in there, wherever she is. 

MAN   
Have a seat and let's get down to   
business. 

NICOLE   
(sits)   
What business? Am...am I in Heaven? 

MAN   
Do I look like God to you? 

NICOLE   
No, but...if I'm not in Heaven then I must   
be in... 

Her expression drops. 

MAN   
Hmph, see, I _knew_ you had a brain in that pretty little   
head of yours. 

NICOLE   
_This_ is HELL? How can that be? 

MAN   
You were expecting iron spikes, peoples' souls   
roasting on the flames of eternal damnation?   
Sorry to disappoint you baby, but this ain't   
the Hollywood version. It's just me...and what   
I've got to offer you. 

NICOLE   
You're...you're the Devil? 

MAN/SATAN   
Beelzebub, Satan, the Dark Prince...   
(chuckles)   
...I always get a kick out of that last one. Yes,   
I am he who has as many names as I do email   
addresses. But as for you -- you need to   
give me your one and only, assuming you remember   
what it is. We've got alot of ground to cover   
...and very little time. 

He blows a giant smoke ring. 

SATAN   
Welcome to Hell..._Nicole Julian_. 

Nicole's eyebrows raise as she stares at him, his lips parting to a bright, toothy smile as he winks at her. 

TITLE SEQUENCE 


	2. ACT 1

**HEAVEN CAN'T WAIT:** ACT ONE 

EXT. BRIGHT WHITE PLACE - CONT'D 

NICOLE sits and stares at Satan. 

NICOLE   
But...if you already knew what it was,   
why did you ask? 

SATAN   
I asked you to see if _you_ knew what   
it was. You know -- kinda like how   
a psychiatrist will ask you what day of the   
week it is. But it'd be fruitless for me   
to ask you that, since days of the week   
don't exist here. Time is what _I_ make of it.   
(pauses)   
As for your birthday, it's just a technicality. 

NICOLE   
Um...O.K. I can accept that. I...I can also   
accept that I probably belong here. 

SATAN   
I know you do, baby, but this is _Hell_. There's   
_ still_ procedure. There's _still_ paperwork. 

Someone taps Nicole on the shoulder and she turns. 

CALVIN KRUPPS   
Excuse me, Miss -- I believe   
I've got the next number. 

He smiles as he holds up a stubby v-shaped scrap of paper with the number "12" on it. Nicole notices that he too is dressed in all white -- all white suit, shirt, tie, shoes -- as he starts to walk around her. 

NICOLE   
V.P. Krupps? What're you doing here? 

KRUPPS   
Well, you know what the right wing   
Christians say...there's a special place   
Hell for people like me. 

NICOLE   
Wait...you're g -- 

KRUPPS   
A Democrat?   
(smiles)   
Yes, I am. 

Nicole watches as Krupps walks through the whiteness behind Satan's chair and disappears, seemingly sucked into the spongy whiteness as it bounces back out after he's entered. 

SATAN   
I put a rush on his paperwork.   
(pauses)   
Besides, he's here to stay. 

NICOLE   
Wait, you mean -- 

SATAN   
Yup. I got lucky at your prom. It   
would've taken forever if I waited   
for the tanning beds to take him. 

NICOLE   
My prom? What prom? 

SATAN   
Silly, silly senile me...I always forget.   
You don't remember your junior prom,   
do you? 

He looks as she shakes her head. 

SATAN (cont'd)   
Don't worry about it. There's always   
a laytime with the memory thing.   
(pauses)   
Tell me...what's the last thing you do   
remember? 

NICOLE   
I remember...filing my nails...getting my   
Glamazon uniform ready for the next day...falling   
asleep to a _really_ bad movie on Cinemax -- 

SATAN   
That's good enough. You'll remember   
everything in all due time. 

NICOLE   
But what happened? How did I get here? 

SATAN   
_ All in due time_, my dear. 

Nicole watches as he flips through her packet. 

NICOLE   
I didn't know Hell was so cold. 

SATAN   
Heater's busted. Hasn't been working in...well,   
in an eternity. 

NICOLE   
So everything everyone's said about Hell is   
wrong? 

SATAN   
(chuckles)   
Not everything. 

He closes her packet and puffs on his cigar. 

SATAN (cont'd)   
Look, I hate paperwork as much as the next   
guy. What say I just take you on that little   
tour right now...to sate your irritating curiosity? 

Nicole hesitates. 

NICOLE   
Am I irritating?   
(pauses)   
I'm sor -- 

SATAN   
Don't, Nicole. It's not in your nature. 

In a split second, he's moved from sitting behind the desk to leaning against it right in front of her. 

SATAN (cont'd)   
You lived your life with no apologies. 

NICOLE   
True.   
(pauses)   
I mean...why start now? 

SATAN   
(chuckles)   
That's the spirit. 

He hooks his arm. 

SATAN (cont'd)   
Come. We can finish your intake later.   
Let me show you what's in store for your...   
unapologetic afterlife. 

Nicole hesitantly rises and takes his arm as he grins. He snaps his fingers & all of a sudden they're transported to 

INT. HELL - REC ROOM 

where it's a mixture of reds and pinks -- looks like a large, fancy romp room replete with bearskin rugs, feathers, animal print patterns and gold lamé...there's a long, fully stocked bar towards the wall. Satan is now dressed in an expensive red smoking jacket with black trim. Nicole is still dressed in white, but has a giant "Hi, My Name is NICOLE" sticker on her robe. Satan walks her towards the bar. 

SATAN   
You like? I cleared it out just for you, baby. 

NICOLE   
Um...I guess. I've never been much   
of a barfly. 

SATAN   
But you do drink, don't you? 

NICOLE   
Mm, no -- too many useless calories   
turned into fat. 

He crooks his eyebrow. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
O.k., yeah, but what teenager doesn't? 

SATAN   
You'd be surprised.   
(pauses)   
Your friend Mary Cherry's never touched   
a drop in her life. 

NICOLE   
Yeah, well, she's never touched much   
reality, either. 

SATAN   
True. So true. Wish I could get to know   
her, but it's so hard to -- 

He stops himself. 

NICOLE   
What? 

SATAN   
Nuthin' baby, just wishful thinkin' on my part. 

He snaps his fingers and suddenly an extremely handsome bartender appears behind the bar. 

BARTENDER   
The usual, Sir? 

SATAN   
Yeah, and gimme a shot of the   
special for my lady friend. 

He makes himself comfortable at the bar as Nicole watches the hot bartender pour the drinks. 

BARTENDER   
(slides Nicole's drink to her)   
One up, Miss Nicole. Enjoy. 

He winks at her and she licks her lips at his gorgeous body. Satan snaps his fingers and the bartender disappears. 

SATAN   
There's plenty more where he came   
from, honey. Drink up. 

Nicole brings it to her lips. 

NICOLE   
What's in this? 

SATAN   
It's my special reserve. 

She sips a little, then sips it down -- it's ultimately delectible. 

NICOLE   
Mm, God, it's -- 

SATAN   
Heavenly? Yeah...I brought it down with   
me a long..._long_ time ago. The angels   
around here call it Bottled Orgasm. 

NICOLE   
There are angels in Hell? 

SATAN   
You never read your Bible, huh. 

NICOLE   
I fell asleep the two times I went to church. 

SATAN   
Better that way anyway. Sitting through   
a white man's sorry interpretation of good   
and evil is no way to learn about my   
history. Though TBN makes for great   
entertainment...especially when they... 

He starts to laugh. 

SATAN (cont'd)   
...when they pledge that God will make your   
debts go away if you pledge what little money   
you have left to them. 

He snorts and composes himself. 

SATAN (cont'd)   
Sorry, honey...hypocrisy just gets me so   
giddy sometimes. I just have to laugh. I   
love laughing at losers. 

NICOLE   
Ooh, yes. Proud to say I've had my share of   
that. 

SATAN   
Oh, don't I know you have. And just think...   
if you stay...you can do it to your heartless   
content. 

NICOLE   
"If" I stay? I thought being on this tour was   
a prerequisite to permanence. 

Satan hedges. 

SATAN   
Well...yes, no and maybe, baby.   
(pauses)   
You ain't dead yet...but I figured that I'd   
step in and give you a little taste of what's   
waiting for you on the other side...when   
you do kick it. 

NICOLE   
Why now? 

SATAN   
Look, stop asking so many questions. You   
down with all this or what? 

NICOLE   
I...I don't know. I mean, I _think_ I belong here...   
so far, so good. 

SATAN   
I knew the bar scene wasn't your gig, but...hell,   
even I need to take a break from the desk   
every once in a while. I don't normally give the   
tours...I have my guides for that. But you...you're   
a special one. You deserve more than the group   
discounted walk behind the velvet ropes.   
(pauses)   
How 'bout I treat you to something...say...more   
suited to your tastes? 

An edited version of The Eurhythmic's "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" starts to play on the soundtrack. Satan grins as he snaps his fingers and they are transported to 

INT. HELL - NICOLE'S SPECIAL HEAVEN 

FOCUS: NICOLE'S FACE as the chair she sits in spins around. The atmosphere is lighter -- a light bluish grey, very dreamlike. She stares at the camera as gorgeous male hair and makeup attendants tend to her appearance (synchronize the changes with the beats of the song) -- 

_"Some of them want to use you..."_

FLASH: Nicole's hair is a black and styled. It looks good! 

_"Some of them want to get used by you..."_

FLASH: Nicole's hair is a light brown and styled. Again, it looks good. 

_"Some of them want to abuse you..."_

FLASH: Nicole's hair is a gorgeous red, a little wavier than normal, but it looks fabulous -- _very_ Annie Lennox. He makeup is slightly changed, but for the better...she looks _awesome_ as a redhead. 

_"Some of them want to be abused..."_

SWITCH FOCUS: FLASH: Manicurists attend to her nails and splash on the paint. One of men holding her hand blows her nails dry in a flash and winks at her. 

FOCUS: NICOLE'S FACE as she looks at her nails approvingly and mouths to Lennox's seductive crooning as she looks into the camera. 

FLASH: FULL BODY SHOT of a red-headed Nicole as she stands in a suit, black gloves and riding crop. Her outfit changes several times from conservative to slutty to period costuming to something fabulously Nicole -- a low-cut black dress cuffed with black feathers and sexy split front. Several buff, scantily clad men surround her, doting on her every whim from diamonds to champagne. One of them lights her cigarette, which rests at the end of a long, elegant cigarette holder. CUT TO: The same Nicole reclining on an elegant couch as one of her buff bods holds her can of Ensure as she sips from a straw. Another buff bod dabs the corner of her mouth with a soft cloth. Satan's voice booms over the music. 

SATAN (O.S.)   
Hell is everything you want, everything you need,   
baby. Nail specialists on call 24-7 for those   
lovely French tips...style consultants ready to flip   
your outfit in seconds according to the latest Italian   
trends...not to mention the stallions at your feet   
for every bodily pleasure you've never even dreamed   
of...isn't it nice? 

NICOLE   
(caressing one of the men's hard muscles)   
Mmm, yes... 

All of a sudden, the music STOPS and Nicole is transported BACK to 

EXT. BRIGHT WHITE PLACE 

where Satan sits behind the desk again. Nicole looks down and touches her hair -- it's back to the way it was before, as is her outfit and the atmosphere. She smiles enthusiastically. 

NICOLE   
Bring...it...on. 

SATAN   
Whoa whoa, there...still got this   
paperwork, baby...'member? 

NICOLE   
Just show me where the dotted   
line is and gimme a pen -- 

SATAN   
If it were that easy, you'd already   
be sippin' your Ensure. Now... 

He pages through the documents. 

SATAN (cont'd)   
...rules are rules, even in Hell. 

NICOLE   
From what I've seen, this isn't Hell, it's -- 

SATAN   
Heaven? Yeah, well...I try. Now then...   
blah blah blah, oh -- man, I wish I could   
get around this, but I _have_ to go over   
some of this with you, especially your   
Deadly Sins. 

NICOLE   
Yeah, hi -- I've lost count of how many   
times I've seen Gwenny in _Se7en_, but I   
can assure you that I'm guilty of all charges.   
Sign me up. Now. 

SATAN   
Demanding little one, aren't you? 

He tosses her a box of gum. 

SATAN (cont'd)   
Have some sugar free Chiclets while I   
do this. 

He puts his reading glasses on and clears his throat as he reads from the page. 

SATAN (cont'd)   
I told you...you _must_ face your Big Ass. 

NICOLE   
Excuse me? My ass is a hell of alot   
smaller than it was before -- I can fit   
into a size 1, thank you. 

SATAN   
No, no -- not your lucious pumptrunk,   
baby. Your "Affirmation of the Seven Sins".   
We call it the Big Ass around here...it's the   
last thing we go over before you sign.   
(finds the section in the document)   
Ah, here it is. 

Nicole cocks her head in question. 

SATAN (cont'd)   
Let's see...mmm, the sin from which all others   
arise: Pride. Or vanity, whatever   
you wanna call it. 

NICOLE   
I've got that down in spades. 

SATAN   
(checks it off)   
Don't I know it. Next there's envy...heh. You   
sure were envious of your friend Brooke's   
position as the head of the Glamazons, weren't   
you? 

NICOLE   
Next to Brookie's flawless complexion and size negative   
2, it's one of the things I really wanted, yes. 

SATAN   
Mm. You also wanted to be the most popular   
girl in school...a position also held by "Brookie",   
correct? 

NICOLE   
Mmhm. Moving on. 

SATAN   
(checks it off)   
Oooooookaaaay...gluttony. 

NICOLE   
As you can see, I gave up my penchant for   
Pay Days and pork rinds a long time ago. 

SATAN   
It doesn't necessarily have anything to do   
with food, which I've seen you hock up   
into the Novak's toilets more times than I   
care to recount. You can consume other   
things...like clothes, shoes...lip gloss. 

NICOLE   
What can I say? I'm a glutton for moist   
lips. 

She cocks her head -- Satan stares at her for a second, then checks off the box. 

SATAN   
Lust -- 

NICOLE   
I'm batting a thousand, aren't I? 

SATAN   
Well, this one runs a little off to the right n'   
foul, doesn't it? 

Nicole's expression fades. 

SATAN (cont'd)   
You need to remember who you're talking   
to, darlin' Nikki. I see and hear every little   
fait a complis...or incomplis.   
(pauses)   
But I'll give you that one anyway. You've   
had enough lustful experiences to qualify. 

NICOLE   
Thank you. 

SATAN   
Anger...or wrath. Don't even think I need   
to ask you about that one. Greed -- oh   
baby, you sure do know how to work that   
Amex, don't you? 

NICOLE   
I prefer cash up front. 

SATAN   
I know. You've taken money and gifts from   
everyone in the past year, from Samantha   
McPherson to Carmen Ferrara. 

NICOLE   
So what? Spam was paying me to work my evil   
magic on her mother's wedding and Carmen -- 

SATAN   
Carmen thought you had no money...when you   
damned well knew that you did. 

Nicole swallows. 

NICOLE   
So? 

SATAN   
So...? I wasn't complainin'. 

He checks off the box. 

NICOLE   
Oh.   
(pauses)   
Go on. 

SATAN   
Seventh and final sin...sloth. 

He furrows his brow. 

SATAN (cont'd)   
Hmm. 

NICOLE   
What? What's wrong? 

SATAN   
We might've hit a snag. 

NICOLE   
What? 

SATAN   
(sighs)   
Sloth is the avoidance of physical and   
or spiritual work...and as I read on, it   
looks like your religious evening   
workouts at the gym disqualifies you on   
this one. I can't process this without your   
complete guilt.   
(pauses)   
_Man_. So close. 

He puts out his cigar and the burning end of it hisses. 

NICOLE   
Won't six out of seven do? 

SATAN   
That ain't the way it works, baby...down   
here, it's all or nothing. 

He starts to close the packet as Nicole starts to panic. 

NICOLE   
Wait, wait! I'm lazy! I know I am! I make people   
get things for me all the time when they're in reach,   
I've never pumped my own gas, I never pick up my   
own dry cleaning -- I'm even too lazy to count out   
the coins when I _know_ I can pay with exact change! 

SATAN   
Yeah, but everyone does that these days. 

NICOLE   
Whatever -- please, I just know that this is where I   
belong, this is where I want to be for all eternity...   
isn't there _anything_ you can do? 

She hops up on the desk and leans to him, pushing her cleavage out and putting on her bedroom eyes. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
(seductive)   
Or is there anything I can do for you? 

SATAN   
(chuckles)   
Girl, I've got to give you credit for having the balls   
to try n' seduce me..._me_, of all people. 

He sighs and gently pushes her off the desk. She retakes her seat and he flips back to the page of sins. 

SATAN (cont'd)   
O.k., look...I wouldn't do this for just anyone, but   
since you're so eager...I'll just scribble in a comment   
or two and let it slide.   
(pauses)   
I could use a hot young mama like you down here. 

He starts to scribble as Nicole's face lights up. He turns the paper around and holds out the fountain pen -- he pulls it back just as she reaches for it. 

SATAN (cont'd)   
You sure you wanna do this now? 

NICOLE   
Positive. Give me that pen. 

A LOUD, THUNDER-LIKE CRACK rumbles though the brightness. 

SATAN   
Oh, sh -- 

GOD (O.S.)   
Don't you _dare_ sign that, Nicole. 

Nicole and Satan's heads turn to see GOD walking towards them. 

GOD   
Well...looks like I've arrived just in time. 

She smiles at an awestruck Nicole. 

END OF ACT 1 


	3. ACT 2

Heaven Can't Wait **HEAVEN CAN'T WAIT:** ACT 2 

EXT. BRIGHT WHITE PLACE - CONT'D 

GOD walks around the desk and peeks over SATAN's shoulder as NICOLE looks on. 

GOD   
(shakes head)   
Tsk, tsk. Still falsifying documents I see. 

She reaches for the document, but in the blink of an eye Satan appears behind her and all the paperwork on his desk, including the giant pile of papers that was in the "IN" box has disappeared. 

SATAN   
Oooooooweee, girl, you still lookin'   
_ FINE_. When we gonna get down   
again, baby? 

God turns to him and sighs. 

GOD   
Still the charmer. 

He smiles a wide smile and chomps on the end of a new cigar that has appeared out of nowhere. 

SATAN   
And you love it. 

GOD   
(sarcastic)   
Ooooh yeah. 

SATAN   
Come on, honey...let's get together again.   
For old time's sake? 'Member how   
much fun we had with Job? 

Satan comes close to her and she presses her hand against his jacket, smoothing it over his lapel. 

GOD   
Oh I remember all right. I remember that   
what was fun for you was painful for me.   
(pauses)   
I also remember...where...you...hide...   
your -- 

She slides her hand inside his jacket and pulls out Nicole's paperwork. 

GOD (cont'd)   
-- important documents? 

SATAN   
(balks)   
Can't slip nuthin' by you. 

GOD   
Yes, it really _is_ like the old days...hun.   
(pauses)   
And unlike the poor unsuspecting souls   
whom you kidnap from their peaceful   
stases, there's no way on my green earth   
that I'll ever fall for your tricks. 

She rips Nicole's documents in half. 

SATAN   
Yo baby, that's _cold_. 

GOD   
As cold as your lonely heart, my dear. 

SATAN   
Aww, now...don't get personal on me. How   
lonely can I be with all the lovely young ladies   
like this one right here comin' by to visit? 

GOD   
You keep believing what you will...but I'm   
still the only one who can see past the   
invisible ink in your datebook. 

NICOLE   
Wait, you're...you're... 

God turns to Nicole. 

GOD   
Yes, I am. 

NICOLE   
God's a woman? 

GOD   
Was there any doubt? 

SATAN   
She's a beaut, ain't she? 

GOD   
I'm terribly sorry you have to sit through   
this, Nicole. 

SATAN   
Hey, she should feel privileged. It's not   
often that you come down to visit. 

GOD   
With good reason.   
(pauses, to Nicole)   
But sometimes Lucifer jumps the gun and I have   
to put my foot down, even though I'd like to put   
my foot somewhere else. 

SATAN   
Hey, you coulda sent someone. 

GOD   
Mm, like the last one I sent? 

Satan puts his hands up. 

SATAN   
All right, all right, ya got me on that one. What   
can I say...I like how that white boy plays his   
funky music. 

He sighs, then puffs on his cigar as he looks over to Nicole. He turns back to God. 

SATAN (cont'd)   
Tell ya what. I'll give you back your boy...   
and you let me keep her. 

GOD   
No dice. 

She weaves around the desk. 

GOD (cont'd)   
Come on, Nicole, let's go. 

SATAN   
Hey, it's a fair trade! 

GOD   
Fair to you only because he was never   
yours to begin with.   
(pauses)   
Besides, I don't make deals with you   
anymore. Not after that Bush/Cheney   
stunt you pulled. 

SATAN   
Aww, come on, baby! 

GOD   
Don't "come on, baby" me. You let Sid   
go and maybe somewhere down the   
road I might throw you a bone. 

She offers her hand to Nicole and Nicole stands up. Satan stares at them as he puffs on his cigar. 

SATAN   
I'll think about it. 

GOD   
Take your time -- you're not going   
anywhere. 

She snaps her fingers and all of a sudden Satan's sitting behind his desk with all the papers plus the long line of people that was there before. 

GOD (cont'd)   
But we are. 

Satan sighs. 

SATAN   
Gimme a call sometime, huh? 

GOD   
Don't hold your breath. 

Satan folds his hands and watches as God walks away with Nicole. 

SATAN   
Soooooooo _close_. 

OVER TO God and Nicole, as Nicole marvels at the experience. God walks rather nonchalantly into the bright whiteness, away from the long line of hellbound citizens. 

NICOLE   
I give -- who's Sid? 

GOD   
Sid was a troubled kid I sent down   
here to retrieve some files when my   
computers were down.   
(shakes her head)   
He was doing so well in rehab, but   
Lucifer tempted him back into his   
heroin addiction.   
(pauses)   
It's too bad because I kinda got used   
to his music. But that was before your   
time. 

NICOLE   
Oh. 

They continue to walk. God looks forward as she addresses Nicole. 

GOD   
I had to. 

NICOLE   
What? 

God stops, as does Nicole. 

GOD   
I had to step in, Nicole. I had no choice. 

NICOLE   
Wh...what do you mean? 

GOD   
You know what I mean. And since you   
know who I am, you should know that   
I know everything about you...even moreso   
than your buddy back there.   
(pauses)   
You're confused by my actions, but you   
should understand. Lucifer was doing what   
he does best...and he suspected that you   
would buy into his performance, which you   
did.   
(pauses)   
And that's all that it was, Nicole. It was all   
show, no substance.   
(pauses)   
He's creative, yes. But a creator? 

She shakes her head. 

GOD (cont'd)   
No. 

NICOLE   
But...but I was there. I saw everything he   
could do for me, and that's -- 

GOD   
What you wanted? 

She sighs. 

GOD (cont'd)   
Where do you think he gets his information?   
The internet? No. He's got his sources, but   
everything he knows originates from yours   
truly. 

She continues to walk, and Nicole follows. 

GOD (cont'd)   
Part of his facade is making you think that   
he's like me...that he knows you. All of that   
stuff you saw back there -- the cosmetics,   
the clothes, the hair -- all special effects. Cheap   
ones at that. 

NICOLE   
But...but I could feel it -- 

GOD   
That Clinique? Counterfeit from Korea. 

Nicole gasps. 

GOD (cont'd)   
Yeah, you don't want that stuff on your face. 

Nicole touches her cheeks and lips. 

GOD (cont'd)   
Don't worry, I took care of it.   
(pauses)   
Everything back there was fake. A false   
front to get you to unwittingly sign onto   
an eternity of torture and slavery. 

NICOLE   
Is that what Hell is really like? 

GOD   
You don't want to know what Hell is   
really like. 

NICOLE   
Well...I still don't understand. I _know_   
that I've got more than enough on my   
resumé to be condemned to Hell, so...   
why did he feel he needed to lie to me   
like that? 

God stops in the middle of the vast whiteness and turns to her. 

GOD   
Because he knows how valuable you   
are. 

NICOLE   
Me? 

GOD   
Yes, you.   
(pauses)   
There _are_ people who care about what   
happens to you. 

NICOLE   
I'll believe _that_ when Hell freez -- well,   
when Hell warms up. 

God nods and continues to walk, and Nicole's curiosity gets the best of her as she catches up. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
Okay, who? Who are these people who   
supposedly care about me? 

God smiles 

GOD   
Would you like to take the scenic route? 

NICOLE   
What? 

GOD   
It'll take us a couple of hours to get there   
if we take the scenic route.   
(pauses)   
It's a long way up. 

Nicole stares at God as she smiles at her. A BRIGHT WHITE LIGHT FLASHES and we DISSOLVE BACK TO 

INT. L.A. MEMORIAL HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - SAME 

The white light dissolves to a CLOSE UP of Harrison and Nicole's black and white photo strip from the prom. CUT OUT to see HARRISON sitting and holding it, staring at the photos. CUT TO: SAM watching him from afar. She sighs, turns, and leans against the wall, bumping her head back with a soft thud. BROOKE approaches on her crutches with LILY and CARMEN. 

BROOKE   
How is he...has he been in to see her yet? 

SAM   
Nope. Her mother -- Judy's in there right now.   
(pauses)   
You guys, I'm really worried about him. 

LILY   
I don't like how he didn't say a word on   
the way over here, either. But I'm glad   
we found him...glad he's safe. 

CARMEN   
Well...maybe he does need some time   
alone, you know...after -- 

She stops herself, feeling Brooke's stare. 

CARMEN (cont'd)   
Well, after everything. 

SAM   
N...no, no way. I am not leaving him   
alone like this. 

LILY   
Well, what're you going to do, Sam? Josh   
and Emory are out waiting in the car with   
Mary Cherry 'cuz we've got to get to Freddy   
Gong's service. 

Sam sighs, thinking. She looks away. 

SAM   
You guys...go on without me. Give his parents   
my condolences and I'll stay here with Harrison. 

BROOKE   
Are you sure? 

SAM   
Yes, I'm sure. I'll call Mike to pick me up. 

Lily shrugs. 

LILY   
(hesitant)   
O.k. 

CARMEN   
Take care of him for me. For us. 

Sam nods silently as Lily and Carmen walk Brooke away. Sam walks her crutches over to Harrison and sits down. He stares forward as he addresses her. 

HARRISON   
Do...do you realize that this is the   
first time that her mother's even   
been in to see her? 

He turns to Sam. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
It's true. I checked with her doctor.   
(pauses)   
You would think that...with what   
happened, she'd show at least an   
inkling of concern for her own daughter. 

SAM   
Well...I think you've made up for that...   
plus some. 

She looks at him. 

SAM (cont'd)   
You wanna go in? 

Harrison nods and helps Sam back onto her crutches. 

INT. L.A. GENERAL - NICOLE'S ROOM 

And emotionless JUDY JULIAN sits at a comfortable distance at Nicole's bedside. The door opens and she turns her head as Harrison enters, holding the door open for Sam. Judy rises. 

JUDY   
What are _you_ doing here? 

Harrison holds back. 

SAM   
He just wants to see Nicole -- 

JUDY   
Well he can't. Not now. Preferably not   
ever. 

HARRISON   
Please, just let me have a moment -- 

JUDY   
No. Please leave. 

HARRISON   
I just want to visit with -- 

JUDY   
Are you hard of hearing? I said _please leave_. 

SAM   
(turning)   
C'mon Harrison, we'll come back later -- 

JUDY   
No, you won't. I'll make sure of it. 

Harrison shakes his head and turns, but turns back. 

HARRISON   
Excuse me, but I'm curious -- 

SAM   
Harrison -- 

HARRISON   
-- what exactly is your problem with me?   
I never did anything to you -- 

JUDY   
Oh? What do you call videotaping yourself having   
sex with my daughter? 

HARRISON   
I didn't make the tape -- 

JUDY   
But apparently someone you knew did.   
(pauses)   
You disgust me. I should have never let my   
daughter go to this function with you. Any   
civilized young man wouldn't have let this happen. 

Both Harrison and Sam's mouths drop slightly in shock. Harrison turns to leave but turns back. 

HARRISON   
No, you know what? 

SAM   
Harrison -- 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
This may not be the _best_ time to say this, but you   
have _got_ to be the reason why Nicole has turned   
out to be such a stone cold _bitch_. 

JUDY   
Who are you to barge in here and say such disrespectful   
things to me, Mr. John? What right do you have to cause   
such a scene in my daughter's hospital room? 

Harrison stands silent, fuming. 

SAM   
He has every right.   
(pauses)   
He's her brother. 

Judy tilts her chin in defiance. Harrison swallows and glances at Sam nervously. 

HARRISON   
That's right...I'm her brother. And I believe   
right now that if Nicole were to suddenly   
need something from someone, _I_ would be the   
doctors would be looking for...which gives me   
more of a reason to be here than you. 

Judy looks them and then starts towards the door. 

JUDY   
I will allow you thirty minutes. That should be   
a sufficient amount of time. 

HARRISON   
Thank you -- 

JUDY   
Don't thank _me_. 

She glares at Sam before she leaves. 

Quietly, Harrison takes a seat next to Nicole's bed. He swallows and turns his head a notch to Sam. 

SAM   
I'll just wait out -- 

HARRISON   
Thank you. 

SAM   
It...it was no problem.   
(pauses)   
I know...how much you care for   
her. 

Harrison bites his lower lip as he nods and then stares at Nicole's pale white face, tubes snaking everywhere and just about every orafice. Sam quietly moves out the door and as she closes it behind her, she see Harrison reaching for Nicole's hand. The door shuts -- and Sam's eyes are brimming with tears as she holds back.   


END OF ACT 2 


	4. ACT 3

Heaven Can't Wait **HEAVEN CAN'T WAIT:** ACT 3 

EXT. HEAVEN - GATES 

A BRIGHT WHITE LIGHT brings GOD and NICOLE to the gates, which are stereotypically white and pearlized -- but simple in design. 

GOD   
Rest assured, Nicole. You have nothing to   
fear. 

NICOLE   
This is the gateway to Heaven? Color me   
impressed, it's so minimalist Martha Stewart. 

GOD   
I have Michaelangelo keeping up with   
the latest architectural trends...which is good,   
because after 400 years of looking at gaudy   
renaissance leaf you're due for a change. 

NICOLE   
Wait...where's St. Peter? 

GOD   
This is Heaven...people still get days off. 

She turns to Nicole as she approaches the gates with her and fishes for her keys. 

GOD (cont'd)   
Now before we go in, I've got to   
warn you...inside, you will gain what   
you thought you lost...and lose what   
you thought you gained. 

NICOLE   
Um, yeah...I'm not a big Lennon fan.   
Could you please decipher that for me? 

God just smiles at her as she turns the key where they enter 

A ROOM IN HEAVEN 

where it is empty -- it looks like an empty room in a house where no one lives. The walls are painted a pretty light slate blue, and you can even see the outside through the shadeless windows. It looks like a typical spring day somewhere in suburbia. God's heels click over the hardwood floor as she enters and Nicole follows. 

NICOLE   
This is Heaven? 

GOD   
Yes...it's your Heaven. 

NICOLE   
Wh...what do you mean, 'my' Heaven? 

GOD   
This will be your final resting space for   
all eternity here. 

She walks over to the kitchen counter and picks up a document and hands it to Nicole. CLOSE-UP of DOCUMENT shows that Nicole's name is on the lease. 

GOD (cont'd)   
The mortgage is paid for. It's all yours,   
Nicole. 

NICOLE   
I don't understand...how...how is this   
possible? 

She looks around and goes to the window. She sees cars driving by, like any normal day. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
Where in Heaven are we? 

GOD   
I told you...it's _your_ Heaven, Nicole. It   
has no name. 

NICOLE   
But it looks like -- 

GOD   
Earth? Yes, I guess it does. But that's the   
way you want it...well, almost. 

She snaps her fingers and the place is completely decorated and furnished with a state-of-the-art home entertainment center and IKEA-esque furnishings. 

NICOLE   
But it looks so..._not_ me. 

GOD   
It is you, trust me. You _will_ outgrow your   
current love of animal print and opt for   
something more...conservative. 

NICOLE   
Oh, like _that's_ gonna happen -- 

GOD   
It will. It's the way it's written. 

NICOLE   
What...what do you mean? Are you   
telling me that my life is really written down   
somewhere in stone? That we're all predestined   
to live a certain way and make the choices that   
we make, even if they're mistakes? 

GOD   
Why don't we go outside -- 

NICOLE   
Hey, I want answers -- 

GOD   
You'll get them. Please, just..."chill". 

The furnishings and the document suddenly disappear as God makes her way to the door. She opens it to expose 

EXT. NICOLE'S PRIVATE HEAVEN - HEAVEN ITSELF 

Nicole's mouth drops as she takes in the sight: EVERYTHING is in a light golden tone, and looks nothing like it did through her window. There is a thick white mist hovering just above ground -- clouds -- as the ground itself is lush with soft grass and moss. They look like they're in some sort of garden or something. People are here and there, fully clothed, enjoying the outside. 

GOD   
Come...you won't fall. I've got my eye out on   
you. 

She watches Nicole step into the outside of the house and follows. They walk at a slow pace, taking in the scenery. MAY TUNA sits in a sandbox, eating sand to her heart's content, the faint sound of Duran Duran's "Rio" emanating from somewhere. 

NICOLE   
Wait, all of these people are -- 

GOD   
Some of them have been with us for a long,   
long time. 

Nicole spots POPITA FRESH by a circle of flower bushes with her headphones around her neck, bopping to "MmmBop" for the umpteenth time in front of a group of children. POPPY catches her shocked stare and smiles. 

POPPY   
(waves)   
Hey, Nic! 

A shocked Nicole turns to God. 

NICOLE   
No, not Popita! 

GOD   
(shakes head)   
She's lingering near death in a Cuban gulag. She   
must've slipped away from her tourguide...again.   
Nice girl.   
(pauses, shakes head)   
If only she'd stop playing that _awful_ music. 

She continues on as Nicole's mouth stands agape as she watches Poppy -- the kids have now joined her in her MmmBopping. Nicole then turns to move but slams into someone -- it's FREDDY GONG. 

FREDDY   
_ Nicole _? 

NICOLE   
What're _you_ doing here? 

FREDDY   
I could ask you the same thing. 

NICOLE   
Well, apparently I belong here. 

FREDDY   
Well...if she says so. She never makes   
mistakes.   
(pauses)   
You'll love it here...the food, the music, the   
_ people_ -- 

NICOLE   
Food? Music? How long have you been   
here? 

FREDDY   
(drops his eyes)   
A few days. 

NICOLE   
A few _days_? How long is this tour anyway? 

FREDDY   
Tour? I'm not on a tour. 

It hits Nicole as her expression drops. 

FREDDY (cont'd)   
But I guess you are.   
(pauses)   
It was nice seeing you again, Nicole -- you look   
good -- 

NICOLE   
Wait, what's going on? How did you get   
here? 

FREDDY   
You...you don't know? 

NICOLE   
No, I -- 

She gasps as something strikes her -- FLASH TO 

A SERIES OF _SE7EN _-LIKE SHOTS that flash through Nicole's memory -- particularly of HARRISON and the dance...and the shooting. She sees kids falling to the floor...she sees Harrison's panicked face...she sees the ceiling of the auditorium and students looming over her...FLASH BACK TO 

Nicole standing there, shocked and wide-eyed. 

FREDDY   
Nicole -- are you o.k.? 

GOD   
It's o.k. Freddy...go on...Mr. Roddenberry's   
waiting for you. 

Freddy places his hand on Nicole's shoulder as he continues on. 

NICOLE   
What just happened? 

GOD   
You're remembering what happened   
to you, that's all. 

NICOLE   
I don't understand...how did I forget   
in the first place? 

GOD   
It's just one of Lucifer's many tricks. It is...   
extremely beneficial to him for you not   
to remember something that you're   
signing off on, especially if it's good. 

Nicole ponders that for a moment. 

NICOLE   
Good? How can you say that my life was   
any good? I was being shot at by some   
psycho at my junior prom and I -- 

She closes her eyes as another "vision" hits her, but we don't see it -- she places her hand on her abdomen as the memory flood makes her visibly shaken. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
I...I remember...everything, including -- 

She looks extremely concerned. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
Did...did I -- 

GOD   
Shh...she's fine. 

NICOLE   
She? 

GOD   
Yes, she's fine. 

NICOLE   
I wanna go back...I wanna go back and see   
it through, I mean, since you said everything   
was already written -- 

God looks at her, concerned. 

GOD   
Yes...it is written.   
(pauses)   
Come. 

NICOLE   
But I wanna go back! 

GOD   
You can't...just yet. Just walk with me. 

Nicole hesitantly follows God around the corner and towards a small, cottage-like house with several flower bushes -- God stops and holds her hand out, signalling Nicole to open the small white gate. The gate creaks open and just as Nicole looks around, the screen door opens and NANA JULIAN steps out, a small, beautiful baby girl in her arms. Nana notices Nicole immediately. 

NANA   
Oh, my -- Nicole? 

NICOLE   
Nana...you...you can see me? 

NANA   
Well of course I can, sweetheart. And   
you're more beautiful than any young   
woman I've ever seen. 

Nicole's face scrunches in tearful happiness as she runs to her and reaches up to hugs her. They hug as Nicole sobs. 

NANA (cont'd)   
There, there, Nicole...no need to cry. 

NICOLE   
B...but...you left and...and I never saw you   
again and...you never said -- 

NANA   
Goodbye? I'm sorry honey...it's...just the way   
things are sometimes. 

NICOLE   
I don't like the way things are. 

NANA   
Sometimes it's the way things have to be. 

Nicole sniffles and looks at the beautiful baby in Nana's arms. She smiles and gurgles -- Nicole smiles back and retreats from her Grandmother's embrace. 

NICOLE   
And who's this? 

NANA   
Can't you tell? She's my great granddaughter...   
Donatella.   
(pauses)   
Donatella John. 

The revelation washes over Nicole's face. The baby takes a shine to her. 

NICOLE   
C...can I hold her? 

NANA   
Well of course, my dear. 

She carefully hands the beautiful bonnetted baby over to a gleaming, tear-streaked Nicole. Nicole holds her close, rocking her. 

NICOLE   
Donatella...you're very beautiful, Donatella. 

She looks at the smiling Donatella and hands her back to Nana. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
I've...I've got to go. 

NANA   
But you just got here. 

NICOLE   
I'm not staying.   
(pauses)   
Definitely not now. 

She painfully turns away and starts towards the gate. God walks with her as Nana watches Nicole take off in a hurry. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
I want out. 

GOD   
No you don't -- 

NICOLE   
Yes, I do. I belong in Hell. I belong in   
Hell, just like I thought before. 

GOD   
No, you don't. You belong here, with   
your family -- 

NICOLE   
Why? So I can see exactly how I screwed   
up every single day for the rest of eternity?   
Not on your...not on my life. I'm evil...I'm   
rotten...and I caused nothing but pain and   
suffering during the short blip of a life on   
your radar screen. People_ hate_ me -- I never   
made anyone happy -- 

GOD   
That's not true at all, Nicole. 

All of a sudden, they're 

OUTSIDE THE GATES OF HEAVEN 

again. 

GOD (cont'd)   
Do you remember Lucifer's Big Ass? 

Nicole cocks her head for a moment. 

NICOLE   
Uh...yeah. 

GOD   
Well, we have a similar thing up here...   
only it's called the Divine Virtues Decree.   
(pauses)   
Do you know what it is? 

She sees Nicole shake her head. 

GOD (cont'd)   
Even if you don't, I can assure you that   
you have fulfilled it.   
(pauses)   
More appropriately, you are on the road   
to _over_fulfillment. 

NICOLE   
But...how can that be? I'm such a -- 

GOD   
Bitch? No...you and I know that that's   
just a facade, much like that of Lucifer's.   
(pauses)   
You see, in the past year, you've shown   
more than your share of the seven heavenly   
virtues.   
(pauses)   
You had hope in the belief that you'd find   
your birthmother...which you did. Your sense   
of generosity and justice brought Carmen her   
lifelong dream of becoming a cheerleader...   
partially because you saw through to the gift   
I gave her long ago.   
(pauses)   
But the most unique thing about your decree is   
that you fulfilled all seven at once...when   
you donated your bone marrow. You showed   
courage and wisdom when you made the decision,   
you had faith that the procudure would bring   
forth positive results...and it did, as it was meant   
to. And now...now you need to summon that   
fortitude again, for there are many, many people   
down there missing you. 

NICOLE   
Somehow I doubt people are missing my   
toxic presence. 

GOD   
If you only knew, Nicole.   
(pauses)   
You need to stop being so hard on yourself.   
Whatever you reflect, you reflect it from fear. 

NICOLE   
I know people fear me -- 

GOD   
I meant your own.   
(pauses)   
Look inside yourself, Nicole. You weren't   
written to be what you think everyone expects.   
(pauses)   
I had a special design in mind for you, and I   
know that there are those who see it. 

Nicole stares at her as we are taken back down to   


INT. L.A. GENERAL - NICOLE'S ROOM - EVENING 

where BOBBI GLASS creaks the door open -- there's no one there. She slips in and sits uncomfortably down next to Nicole. She tries to keep her composure. 

BOBBI GLASS   
Hey there...kiddo.   
(sniffles)   
I...I've been prayin' for ya. 

She looks at Nicole. 

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
Well, maybe not prayin', but at   
least lighting some candles...a tough   
thing to do with all the cats running   
around, knocking things over.   
(pauses)   
I...I know you probably can't hear me,   
but...I just wanted to tell you that _I _...   
don't...hate you.   
(pauses)   
I know it's not enough of an incentive to   
just snap you out of this coma, but...but   
it makes me feel good to say it. 

The door quietly opens -- it's HARRISON, and he listens to Miss Glass. 

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
I really do give two cahoots about you,   
kiddo...I mean...I...I especially remember   
you being quite the daughter to me when   
Uncle Tippy blew into town and gave me   
that lecture about how much of a failure   
that I was...am. I _am_ a failure. I'm a   
failure and I'm sorry. 

HARRISON   
You're not a failure...Miss Glass. 

Miss Glass startles at Harrison's presence. 

BOBBI GLASS   
I'm uh...I was just -- 

HARRISON   
It's o.k...I...I just went to get something to drink -- 

BOBBI GLASS   
(getting up)   
I'll just leave you -- 

HARRISON   
No, hey -- stay. Please. 

He walks to her side as she sits down again. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
I...I saw how you were that night. 

BOBBI GLASS   
I was just reacting the way any teacher would -- 

HARRISON   
You went above and beyond what any other   
teacher would do...dodging bullets with Matrix-like   
skill to get to Nicole.   
(pauses, looks at Nicole)   
She's just as special to you as she is to me. 

They both look at Nicole in silence as the life monitor beeps. 

BOBBI GLASS   
Family is important during times like these...   
you know, Harrison -- I'm sorry that this had to   
happen so soon after you found out that she was   
your sister -- 

HARRISON   
She's...she's not my sister. 

Miss Glass looks at him in question. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Long story.   
(pauses)   
I still have a bunch of feelings I haven't sorted out   
over that, but right now...right now all that matters   
is that she...that she... 

His lip curls as he feels the tears coming. Miss Glass reaches out to him when all of a sudden the creaks door opens and 

SHAGGY LOUISE GROUT peeks in. 

SHAGGY   
Oh, I'm sorry, I thought -- 

HARRISON   
No, no...come on in...you...you're   
the lunchlady...you're Nicole's m...   
birth mother, right? 

SHAGGY   
Yes, I am...hello, Miss Glass. 

Miss Glass nods. 

SHAGGY (cont'd)   
I'm sorry it took so long for me to   
come by, I've been away and no   
one even bothered to tell me until   
her friend Brooke left the message   
with -- 

TERRI GLASS   
'Old that door open, kiddo -- 

TERRI GLASS enters with her(?) cane and Miss Glass's eyes widen -- they startle at the sight of eachother. Harrison's eyes widen. 

TERRI GLASS   
R...Roberta? 

BOBBI GLASS   
Aunt...Aunt Terri? 

HARRISON   
M...Miss Glass...what's going on here? 

TERRI GLASS   
Ah could ask yuh t'same thang, Skinnehboy.   
Ah'm jest here t'see my niece. Yew? 

BOBBI GLASS   
Me? Well...how did you find me here -- 

TERRI GLASS   
Naw, not yew -- _her_. 

She edges towards Nicole. 

TERRI GLASS (cont'd)   
Mah Gawd. Looks like sumwun dun run 'er   
down good. 

Harrison and Miss Glass step aside to let Terri sit, their faces still awash in shock.   


INT. L.A. MEMORIAL HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - SAME 

SAM nods off in her chair. BROOKE plops down next to her, awakening her. 

BROOKE   
Is he still in there? 

SAM   
He's been in there ever since Judy   
Julian left in a huff.   
(pauses)   
Why am I not surprised that she   
hasn't been back. 

Mike comes by and stands by them. 

MIKE   
Sam...it's getting pretty late. 

SAM   
I know, I'm sorry -- I was gonna call   
you -- 

MIKE   
I think it's time to go. 

SAM   
I can't go just yet -- 

BROOKE   
Dad...just give us couple of minutes, please? 

Mike looks at them and then heads away. 

BROOKE (cont'd)   
Sam...come on. You can't stay here all night. 

SAM   
Why not? Harrison has been here overnight   
before. 

BROOKE   
Yes, but -- 

SAM   
But nothing, Brooke. He needs support as   
much as Nicole does, right? 

BROOKE   
Yes...he does...but I also think he needs   
some time alone.   
(pauses)   
To sort things out.   
(pauses)   
I...I know you think you may have made...a   
mistake. But you have to give it time...Harrison...   
he's...he's got alot of things to think about,   
including his...feelings for Nicole. 

Sam huffs. 

BROOKE (cont'd)   
I think if you give it some time...he'll come   
around. 

SAM   
I dunno...I dunno exactly what I'm waiting for,   
Brooke. What if, God forbid, Nicole doesn't   
make it? What then? Do you even know how   
guilty I'll feel? 

BROOKE   
Guilty over what? You didn't do anything, Sam -- 

SAM   
Yes, I did. I..._I pushed him_ to her. As much as   
I hate to think about it, I was the reason that he   
was so quick to jump into bed with Nicole and   
now -- 

She sighs. 

SAM (cont'd)   
And now I kinda feel like I'd be swooping in for   
the kill if she did kick. 

BROOKE   
Don't say that. Don't even think that, it's not the   
way it is -- 

SAM   
It isn't? 

She sighs again. 

SAM (cont'd)   
Why does everything have to be so complicated? 

Brooke looks at Sam, then looks away. They sit in silence as the hospital goes about its nightly business...   


END OF ACT 3 


	5. FINALE

Heaven Can't Wait **HEAVEN CAN'T WAIT: ** FINALE 

EXT. HEAVEN - GATES 

OPEN with GOD still standing outside the gates with NICOLE. 

GOD   
It's not as complicated as it looks, Nicole. 

NICOLE   
How could you say that? How could   
you stand there and _lie_ to me like that? 

GOD   
Be careful what you say, Nicole -- 

NICOLE   
Or what? Or I'll end up in Hell? Good,   
because that's where I plan on going. 

God sighs. 

GOD   
I knew you'd make this difficult for me.   
(pauses)   
That's why I have someone for you to   
meet. 

She opens the gate and CLARENCE walks out. 

CLARENCE   
Hey there. 

GOD   
(to Clarence)   
I know you can do this. 

CLARENCE   
I'll do my best. 

God enters the gates and Nicole tries to follow. 

NICOLE   
Outta my way, Loki -- 

CLARENCE   
Ho, ho, hold on there -- 

NICOLE   
Where did she go? 

CLARENCE   
She'll be back before you know it and   
besides, she didn't really go anywhere.   
(pauses)   
She's right here. 

NICOLE   
Yeah, hi, that's very spiritually affirming of you,   
but I'm looking at this from more of a practical   
Hellbound perspective, and she's my only   
way down -- 

He holds her back gently with a smile. 

CLARENCE   
O.k., first off, hello. How do you do? My name   
is Clarence. 

He offers his hand. She takes it and shakes. 

NICOLE   
Nicole. 

CLARENCE   
I know.   
(pauses)   
You're the one that saved my buddy Harrison. 

NICOLE   
Wait...you know Harrison? 

CLARENCE   
Yes...I was his roommate at the hospital when   
he was sick. 

NICOLE   
Oh...you're _that_ Clarence. 

CLARENCE   
Yep. And you're _the_ Nicole who also gave my   
buddy the time of his life. 

NICOLE   
Do you guys see _everything_ up here? 

Clarence picks up a remote from St. Peter's podium. 

CLARENCE   
Pretty much...the satellite hook-up here is like   
nothing DirecTV could ever offer.   
(pauses)   
Besides, when someone calls out "Oh God" as much   
as you guys did down there that night, you should know   
that _someone's_ up here listening. 

He fiddles with the remote and aims it into the air. Out of the whiteness, a giant screen flickers on and Nicole stares in awe. Clarence sits down in a comfortable white chair which has mysteriously materialized along with another and a small white coffeetable with a bowl of popcorn. 

CLARENCE (cont'd)   
Wanna check out the repeats? 

Nicole stares at him in question. Clarence flips the channel and MATCH CUT TO:   


INT. BROOKE & SAM'S HOUSE - SAME 

A TV screen flickers as SAM sits alone in the dark, channel surfing. She finally settles the old black n' white Bette Davis classic, "Dark Victory". 

CARMEN   
Any room on that couch for us? 

Sam turns to see CARMEN and LILY approaching. 

SAM   
W..what're you doing here, Lily -- I thought   
you had to work. 

LILY   
I called in. There's no way I can look at mangled   
roasted chicken flesh after changing my dressing this   
morning. 

SAM   
Ugh. 

BROOKE   
I...I called them. 

Brooke hobbles in on her crutches. 

BROOKE (cont'd)   
I know it's late, but...I thought you might   
want some company. 

CARMEN   
I brought you some Crunch N' Munch.   
(pauses)   
It's all they had at 7-11 besides the Act 2   
and I know you hate Act 2 because it's so   
hard to pop -- 

SAM   
(smiles)   
You guys...you didn't have to do this. 

LILY   
Maybe not, but we realized that aside from   
the wakes, funerals, and hospital visits...we've   
hardly gotten together to just hang out. 

SAM   
Yeah...I guess any kind of return to normalcy   
would help at this point. 

CARMEN   
It's going to be a long time before any of us   
can utter the word "normal", but I thought that   
maybe...maybe if I -- we banded together we   
could start on that long...long path through   
these woods and onto recovery. 

SAM   
Yeah, but even friends can still get lost in   
Burkettsville.   
(pauses)   
I've never considered her a friend, but...   
I'm really pulling for Nicole to get through this. 

Lily, Carmen and Brooke lok at eachother. 

BROOKE   
Um...that's part of the reason why I   
thought we should talk...tonight. 

CARMEN   
Yeah, 'cuz if you didn't find out now you'd   
find out somewhere else and it could just   
get really ugly and -- 

SAM   
Wait, find out what? 

BROOKE   
Carmen and I...and Lily...talked it over and   
we thought it'd be best if you found out from   
us first. 

SAM   
Wait, is there something I should know? Are   
you trying to tell me that she's dead? 

Brooke nods to Lily. 

LILY   
She didn't die...but...her baby did. 

Sam's eyes widen as she tilts her head to Lily. 

SAM   
Nicole was _pregnant_? 

CARMEN   
Well, she wasn't _that_ far along, not   
at all -- 

SAM (cont'd)   
And you guys knew?   
(pauses)   
Wh...why didn't you tell me about this? 

Brooke braces herself. 

BROOKE   
Because...given the circumstances -- 

SAM   
What circumstances -- 

BROOKE   
That Harrison...has been holding vigil over   
her beside for the past week -- 

SAM   
What does Harrison have to do with -- 

The look of revelation washes over her face as the girls look away. 

SAM(cont'd)   
(huffs)   
Never mind. You don't have to say it. 

CARMEN   
We didn't intend to hurt you -- 

SAM   
What's that supposed to mean? I mean,   
did you think I'd finally lose it and take a   
butter knife to my wrists if I'd known that   
Harrison had fathered the spawn of Satan   
even though _we all know_ how it could've   
happened? 

LILY   
Sam, that's a little harsh -- 

Sam calms down. 

SAM   
Okay, I'm sorry, but...seriously, did you   
guys think that I was just gonna come   
undone if I'd known about this?   
(pauses)   
No way, I'm fine. I'm o.k. with it. 

She gets up, wobbling on her crutches. 

LILY   
You don't look o.k. 

CARMEN   
We thought it'd lessen the blow if we were   
here to support you -- 

SAM   
I don't need your support -- and I don't need   
you teaming up on me to tell me something   
that you guys think is a big deal when it's not. 

LILY   
Apparently it is a big deal for you, Sam -- 

SAM   
It isn't. 

BROOKE   
I'm sorry, Sam, I was just trying to help -- 

SAM   
Always the Handy Helper, huh. Well Bounty, I   
doubt that even your soft quilted personality   
can be the quicker picker upper on this spill.   
(mutters)   
I'm going upstairs. 

She pushes by Brooke with her crutches. 

BROOKE   
Sam, wai -- 

CARMEN   
Just let her go. 

They listen to her crutches clunk on the steps. 

LILY   
She'll be o.k. 

CARMEN   
Yeah, she'll be o.k. 

Brooke looks at them as they sit in silence, staring off into the TV screen.   


EXT. HEAVEN - GATES 

Clarence flicks the remote and video clips that happened with Nicole flicker across the screen. One from "Fall on your Knees" (as Nicole replaces the cash in Principal Hall's Unicef Bucket, and as Nicole hugs a crying Carmen), one from "Booty Camp" (as she sits with Freddy Gong), and one from "Queen B" (where she votes for Poppy Fresh instead of Brooke). 

CLARENCE   
That last one kinda surprised me. 

NICOLE   
Yeah, well...I knew Popita was gonna   
vote for Brooke, thus cancelling our   
votes altogether. Brookie was a shoe-in   
anyway. 

CLARENCE   
Maybe. But that's not the reason you   
voted for her...is it? 

He rewinds to the confrontation between Nicole and Poppy in the hall when Poppy commits to running in the race -- a quick clip of Nicole's onscreen expression and then Nicole turns back to Clarence. 

NICOLE   
Well what does any of this have to do   
with the here and now? 

CLARENCE   
Plenty. All of these little things...it all adds   
up. 

He fast forwards through to the near past -- a scene where Harrison and Nicole are about to kiss (one that we haven't seen before). They sit and watch the beginning of the scene in silence -- onscreen, Nicole's eyes sparkle. 

NICOLE   
(turns away)   
I've seen enough. 

CLARENCE   
But we haven't even gotten to the good part   
yet! 

NICOLE   
O.k....the last thing that I thought I'd be doing   
is watching porno in Heaven. _Touched by_   
_ an Angel_ I am not. 

CLARENCE   
You call this porno? Look -- look at yourself.   
(pauses)   
That's a duty-free look, Nicole. 

NICOLE   
OKAY, but what does this have to do with   
why I'm here and why you're subjecting me   
to this? 

CLARENCE   
It has everything to do with why you're here.   
(pauses)   
Here, lemme show you something. 

He flicks the remote again and it brings onscreen a scene in Nicole's hospital room. Harrison sits, holding her hand as she lies there. 

CLARENCE (cont'd)   
The current time in the hospital is 9:30..._way_   
past visiting hour. 

NICOLE   
W...why is Harrison there? 

CLARENCE   
He's been there every day...sometimes all day   
long.   
(pauses)   
The school was shut down for a week...so that   
everyone could recover from the aftermath of   
the junior prom. It's now the weekend. 

NICOLE   
A week? I've been out for a week? 

CLARENCE   
Yup. And it's not just Harrison...everyone's been   
to see you. April Tuna even sent you a "Get Well"   
card from the correctional facility. 

NICOLE   
But...but I'm _hated_. 

CLARENCE   
No, you're not. I have too little time to show you   
everything you'd need to see for me to convince   
you, but I can assure you that you're not hated.   
(pauses)   
Yeah, you belong here, Nicole -- just not yet. 

NICOLE   
But...what exactly do I have to go back to? 

CLARENCE   
I can't tell you -- 

NICOLE   
Tell me -- 

CLARENCE   
No, seriously, I can't tell you because I don't   
know. I haven't seen the books. I've just   
been told that you need to go back. 

NICOLE   
But what if I don't want to go back? What if   
I just want to go back to Hell and freeze in the   
icy Hellhole of my damnation -- 

CLARENCE   
But you won't. You _will_ eventually end up   
here, no matter what happens. 

He zooms in on Harrison's face -- Harrison breaks down and cries as he looks at Nicole's face. 

CLARENCE (cont'd)   
Look at his face, Nicole -- do you see someone   
who wishes you'd just go to Hell?   
(pauses)   
Those are tears of someone who loves you. 

NICOLE   
He doesn't love me -- 

ONSCREEN: 

HARRISON   
I...I...I _love you_, Nicole. 

Nicole's eyes avert from the screen. 

NICOLE   
Turn it off. 

CLARENCE   
But wait -- 

NICOLE   
Turn it off, or at least turn down the volume! 

CLARENCE   
I can't.   
(pauses)   
Even if I tried, it's something that she wants   
you to see and hear...in stereo. 

NICOLE   
Whatever. So he said three little words that   
don't mean a thing out of context. 

CLARENCE   
What context would that be, Nicole? Do   
you think that he thinks that those "three   
little words" are going to bring you out of   
that coma? 

NICOLE   
No, but he also said them when we were --   
well, when I was doing him that favor. 

CLARENCE   
Caught you. 

NICOLE   
What? 

CLARENCE   
I know what you were going to say.   
You can't hide from anything up here,   
Nicole. 

He puts the remote down and comes to over to her, hovering around her chair. 

CLARENCE (cont'd)   
There are many things that only God knows,   
but we angels...we're not totally clueless.   
(pauses)   
Look...I know you're afraid. You're afraid to   
go back and see this whole mess through   
because of how you feel about everything,   
including Harrison.   
(pauses)   
But just take a good look at the screen and at   
your life...you are being given a second chance.   
Sure, there will be some sacrifices you have to   
make, but I promise...everything happens for   
a reason. 

Clarence and Nicole are blinked back into HEAVEN, where the grass is green and the light is warm and yellow. 

CLARENCE (cont'd)   
Don't get me wrong, Nicole. Heaven can't   
wait to have you here. Just not now. 

All of a sudden, SID VICIOUS plops up from the misty cloud covering on the ground near them and gets up. 

SID   
KRIKEY! I'm home! I'm home!!! 

He does a little punk rocker jig and takes off. 

GOD'S VOICE   
Thank you. 

SATAN'S VOICE   
No problem, baby. 

CLARENCE   
So what do you say? You ready to go back   
to planet earth? 

FOCUS on Nicole's face as a BRIGHT WHITE LIGHT flashes and takes us to 

INT. L.A. GENERAL HOSPITAL - NICOLE'S ROOM - A LITTLE LATER 

Harrison has fallen asleep with his head on Nicole's side, his cheeks tear-stained, his hand loosely holding Nicole's. 

The miracle begins: Nicole's fingers move slightly. Her eyes flutter open slightly, groggily...and she looks down at the back of Harrison's head, his back rising as he breathes, napping. She carefully moves her hand away from his and places it on his head. 

FOCUS on Harrison, groggily turning his head towards hers as he shifts in his sleep. She plays with his hair gently. 

NICOLE   
(quiet)   
Harrison. 

Harrison mutters in his sleep. 

NICOLE   
Ugh...stop drooling on me, spaz. 

HARRISON   
Huh...whuh.... 

Harrison's eyes flutter open to see Nicole looking at him. He turns away in his state of wake. Nicole twists a lock of his hair. 

HARRISON   
OW! 

He turns back, his eyes wide. 

HARRISON   
Nicole??? 

NICOLE   
You know what they say...you can't   
keep a hard bitch down. 

Harrison's eyes light up as he jumps up, not knowing what to do as a big smile crosses his face. 

HARRISON   
You're alive! You're alive -- 

NICOLE   
Yeah, hi, keep it down, hun -- the last   
thing I want is a bunch of haggard night nurses   
swarming over me during my first five   
minutes back. 

She reaches for the controls and presses a button to bend her bed up. 

HARRISON   
I'm -- I'm sorry, it's just that it...it's a -- 

NICOLE   
Miracle? Don't break out the Culture Club   
just yet...if I'm here it's because of my own   
free will.   
(pauses)   
I've still got lives to destroy and I can't very   
well do that if I'm pushing up daisies, right? 

She looks at him as he stands. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
Are you staying? 

HARRISON   
W...well, if you'll have me -- 

NICOLE   
I could use a friendly face...even if it   
is as oily as yours. 

Harrison smiles and sits. 

HARRISON   
You don't know how...how happy I am   
to hear that. 

His eyes are brimming with tears of happiness. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
How...God...how I thank God for this and -- 

NICOLE   
She can hear you. 

Harrison, wide-eyed, looks at her face. Nicole averts her eyes. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
Yeah, I get it now.   
(pauses)   
They hear and see everything up there. 

She reverts her eyes to his and he shares her stare. 

HARRISON   
Do they? 

NICOLE   
In THX. 

Harrison chuckles through his emotions. He becomes semi-serious. 

HARRISON   
Is...is that where you were...all this time? 

Nicole hesitates. 

NICOLE   
No. I was here. 

She sees his back pack in the chair across the room, clothes and toiletries bursting out of the zipper. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
As were you, I see. 

Harrison looks away. 

HARRISON   
It wasn't just me...your mom came -- well,   
both Judy and the lunch lady came...by...and Miss   
Glass... 

His eyebrows go up in question. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
...and I don't think she knew that she was   
related to you until her little reunion with   
Aunt Terri. Why the secrecy? 

NICOLE   
Would _you_ ever admit to being related to   
her?   
(pauses)   
Besides, there's a conflict of interest and   
I didn't think she could handle the knowledge   
of being related to me. 

HARRISON   
Why not? I could. 

NICOLE   
Yeah, about that -- 

HARRISON   
I already know. 

He dips his head. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
I...I already know about your other secret, too. 

NICOLE   
I...I can understand if you're angry -- 

HARRISON   
Hey -- I'm not angry. I know you were...   
you felt like you were alone.   
(pauses)   
I...I just feel like a failure, you know? 

NICOLE   
Why? 

HARRISON   
Because, I...I failed to make you feel comfortable   
enough...with me...for you to have come to me   
about it. 

NICOLE   
Don't...don't put this all on yourself. 

HARRISON   
There's no where else to put it. 

NICOLE   
Yes, there is. Me...I...in an effort to not repeat   
what my own birth mother did...I made the   
same mistake.   
(tearful)   
And...and I'm sorry -- 

HARRISON   
Hey, no, shh...it's not your fault.   
(pauses)   
What's done is done. That's all there is   
to it.   
(pauses)   
But...even if we accept what's passed...and I   
get this feeling that no matter what we do,   
we're stuck with...with living in a vacuum.   
Like...like it's all pre-written somewhere   
that we make these choices...the good   
and the bad. 

NICOLE   
Everything happens for a reason. 

HARRISON   
Exactly.   
(pauses)   
I...I wish I could say that I don't want to   
do it, but I kinda do, you know? Especially   
after my own near-death experience.   
(pauses)   
Eh, I'm just babbling now -- 

NICOLE   
No, I know what you mean. 

They sit in silence. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
I don't want to talk about this anymore.   
Not right now. 

HARRISON   
(getting up)   
Of course...you need your rest -- 

NICOLE   
(grabbing his hand)   
No. I want you to stay. 

HARRISON   
Okay.   
(pauses)   
Well, can I get you anything? Water? The new   
issue of _Vanity Fair_? I can go out and -- 

NICOLE   
Thanks, I think I just need another pillow for   
my head -- 

HARRISON   
Right...and it's kinda cold in here, lemme...   
lemme get you an extra blanket, too. 

He swings around the curtain quickly to fetch a pillow from the empty bed next to her... 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
These beds aren't exactly posturepedic -- 

...as Harrison fetches the pillow, Nicole attempts to scoot herself up on the bed, but she faces some difficulty... 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
-- and I know that _my_ back was   
yearning for my Sealy back home when   
I was stuck in here..with any luck, _you_ won't   
have to wait as long as I did for the   
comforts of...home. 

...Nicole's expression turns as she places her hand on her legs -- FOCUS ON HER LEGS: There is no movement in them... 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Wow, and I'd forgotten...how tight...   
they make these stupid hospital corners -- 

...Nicole attempts to move them again, but again, no movement. She looks away, shocked. She brings her IV-hooked hand up to her lips. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
-- damn it...there. Okay. 

He scrambles back from behind the curtain, a bunched up blanket and pillow in his arms. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
(smiling)   
At your service, m'lady.   
(pauses)   
Hey, what...are you o.k.? 

Nicole nods, but starts to sob. Harrison sets the stuff down on the bed and leans to her, trying to get her to look him in the eye. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Hey...hey, do you feel sick? Should I   
get a doctor? 

Nicole shakes her head and continues to cry. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
What's wrong? 

Nicole wraps her arms around his shoulders and continues to cry, holding him. Harrison swallows, holding her as she tightly holds him. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
(quiet)   
It's o.k....everything's going to be o.k.   
(pauses)   
I promise. 

PAN OUT from the two as Nicole continues to hold Harrison to her, crying into his shoulder as she comes to terms with what she fears.... 

FADE TO BLACK 

**"HEAVEN CAN'T WAIT" (A _Popular_ Fan Fic)**   
**(No alternative title)**

**written/scripted by John Andrew**

**SUGGESTED MUSIC (Edited Versions of):**   
"The Reflex" by Duran Duran (Calvin Krupps's Funeral)   
"Sweet Dream (Are Made of This)" by The Eurhythmics (Nicole's Heaven in Hell)   
"Divine Thing" by The Soup Dragons (Nicole's Ascent into Heaven)   
"MmmBop" by Hanson (Poppy's Stay in Heaven)   
"Rio" by Duran Duran (short clip of May Tuna in Heaven) 

** © APRIL 2001**   


On the next **_Popular_** by John Andrew: 

**"REARVIEW WINDOW" (tentative title)**   
**(a.k.a. "HELP! (I Need Somebody)")**

Whirlwind emotions clash as the students return to school after the shooting. Sam gets an unexpected surprise, but is she in for another letdown? Josh's frustrations get the better of him. 

A SPECIAL CROSSOVER by John Andrew:   
(Due in June/July 2001) 

" **Queer as __Popular **" 

The kids of Kennedy High inadvertantly get sidetracked on a field trip to the nation's original capital and end up growing up REAL fast as they meet a diverse clique of guys and gals from the gay & lesbian community of Pittsburgh, PA. 

* **SORRY KIDS** **-- since this is a crossover between _Popular_ and an NC-17 rated primetime program on SHOWTIME, the story (however long it is) will be rated NC-17.** *   
On the up side, this story will be a stand alone and won't have anything to do with my current storyline. It's just one of those pleasant diversions. 


End file.
